Unexpected
by pipsqweek91
Summary: A new girl transfers to Eden Hall and turns out to be different than what the Ducks expected. She has a secret and so does one of the Ducks. Can they sort out their hidden pasts and realize how they feel about each other? Portman OC
1. Heard it through the Grapevine

**Hellooo! Just so you know this is my first fic so be nice when you review! I don't want to be blamed for flamers burning my house down… that was a cheesy joke but too bad. Ummm disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks… I wish I did but that right belongs to Disney. Whoopdeedoo for Disney! Please RnR!**

Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Guys! Wait up!" yelled Connie Moreau as she attempted to sprint to the locker room carrying all her hockey gear.

"Will you slow down? Please?" She voiced an annoyed "grr" as three of her teammates finally stopped and turned around. She knew they were just trying to annoy her and it was working.

"Slow going?' asked Guy Germaine, grinning as Connie caught up to them. Connie glared at her boyfriend. Dean Portman and Fulton Reed just chuckled at them. They did this all the time.

"If you wanted help, Cons, all you needed to do was ask," said Fulton with a smirk. He knew she never asked for help. Connie rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, be obnoxious. I just won't tell you the latest news that Julie told me that Scooter told her and… you get the picture." She stuck her tongue out at them and started to walk away. The boys ran up behind her.

"Come on, Connie!" urged Portman, "What's the big deal?"

_The Ducks are such suckers for gossip,_ Connie thought.

"Well…" The boys leaned in (which was rather difficult for Portman and Fulton because of their size.) Then Fulton frowned.

"Dude, it's probably something like Rick Riley getting back together with that cheerleader chick Luis got ditched by."

Rick Riley was the Captain of the Eden Hall Varsity Hockey Team and the archrival of the Ducks (Connie, Portman, Fulton, and Guy's team.) The Ducks had gotten scholarships last year and had beaten the Varsity in the JV/Varsity Showdown. Varsity and the Ducks held prank wars but now they usually just ignored each other.

"Nope. This is a bit juicier," replied Connie.

"Will you just spill already," said Portman getting frustrated.

Connie not wanting to deal with frustrated Portman (which would be kinda scary if you ask me) gave in.

"Ok, ok, fine! There is a new girl coming here from D.C. She got a scholarship for the dance team. She'll be in our class. Julie said she went to some other preppy school and did pretty well so no one knows why she's transferring halfway across the country."

"Dance team? Isn't that kinda like the cheerleading squad? Damn, how many preps do ya think this place can hold?" said Fulton.

"I dunno. I guess she'll fit in with the rest of the snobby chicks here then," said Guy. Connie rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, let's get to practice! Orion will kill the Bashes if they are late again."

Connie grinned at Fulton and Portman as they hurried towards the locker room hoping to avoid another detention. Portman was sick of detention. It was the second week of the semester and he had already been in 6 detentions.

"Prepare for death by exhaustion. Yay for boot camp!" grumbled Guy as they entered the locker room.


	2. Immigrant Song

**Yay! Finished the first chappie! Please RnR! Disclaimer: I don't own the Duckies but I sure do love 'em! I don't own Zeppelin either but they are the gods of rock! And Bond is his own man. You just keep pluggin' away dude! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

After practice Portman quickly showered and changed. He put his headphones on as he headed back to his dorm room. He turned up the volume as Led Zeppelin's Immagrant song came on. _That was a friggin evil practice_, he thought. He walked past Connie who was heading to her own dorm. He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Connie! Uh, just wondering: that girl who's coming from D.C.? When is she coming?"

"Uh, like next week, I think."

"K. Thanks. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya!"

_Oh great! Now the whole school will talk about nothing else for the rest of the week. Man was this gonna get real, old real quick._

He walked upstairs as he checked his watch.

"Fuck!" He had one minute 'til curfew and if a teacher caught him, he would be doodling in detention again. He did a kind of James Bond thing looking around corners until he reached his room. He entered and greeted Fulton with a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Hey!" said Fulton, "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Ok then! I'm just gonna go to sleep now and pretend bitchin' Britchking isn't having a test tomorrow. Don't feel like studying."

"Right. You do that. Julie wouldn't approve but she's goody goody Gaffney, right?" Portman grinned at Fulton who was already snoring.

Portman got ready for bed and put his bandana on his dresser. He set his crappy and slightly squashed alarm clock for 5:15. _Damn the early hockey practice,_ he thought and collapsed onto his bed.

"Sweet dreams, dude," he said to Fulton as he quickly fell asleep.

**God, Portman falls asleep fast! I wish I could fall asleep that quick. Takes me forever! Tell me whatcha think!**


	3. Back in Black

**Hey all! Thank you, RainySoul, for reviewing! Here comes Chappie 3! Disclaimer: I do not own the Duckies! Isn't that a shame? I don't own Guns'n'Roses either. Here we go! Time to introduce the new chick!**

Chapter 3

Five days later the Ducks were talking heatedly in the cafeteria over breakfast. Portman was complaining about how sick he was of listening to everyone jabber on about this new girl. She hadn't come yet. It was Tuesday. Portman found it dumb that she was starting in the middle of the week. Charlie and Adam heartily agreed.

"Why the hell would someone miss the first two weeks of school and come in the middle of the week? That would just be too confusing and too hard to make up all that shit!" said Adam.

"I thought she was on dance team. Don't you need to try out in August to make sports teams?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't know we had a dance team," added Averman.

Julie Gaffney laughed.

"Geez, guys give the poor girl a break. She moved halfway across the country to live here. Just cut her some slack. I mean, hey, she might be cool."

"There is no way a preppy snob is gonna be…" Portman stopped talking as the cafeteria doors opened with a bang. A thin, medium height girl walked in. That isn't important though. Lots of girls fit that description. It was the way she was dressed that caught the Ducks' (not to mention the rest of the school's) attention. She was wearing black converse all-stars with lime green laces that were barely visible beneath her baggy jeans. She had on a black Guns'n'Roses t-shirt. She had long wavy brown hair with the tips dyed blue. She was really pretty.

"A preppy snob, huh?" Julie grinned at Portman.

"I resent that!"

"Wow, Portman, resent is a really big word for you, man!"

"Keep talking, Catlady, and I'll have to hurt you, even if you are a girl!"

"There's the Portman we all know and love," said Charlie sarcastically.

"You guys love me? Aww!"

"Shut up, Portman!"

The Ducks went back to staring at the new girl. She was walking around looking for a table. It looked like people kept turning her away. She walked up to the Ducks' table.

"Um, hey. Can I sit with you guys?" she asked rather shyly. "Supposedly, everywhere else is full," she added, sounding a bit dejected.

The Ducks were quiet for a second and she just stood there looking rather awkward.

"Sure you can sit with us! I'm Connie Moreau. We are the JV hockey team, the Ducks. What's your name?"

"I'm Ali Karlon. I just moved in from Washington D.C. I'm on the dance team."

She sat down in between Connie and Portman.

"Hey, I'm Julie. This is Charlie, Adam, Dwayne, Russ, Fulton, Averman, and Kenny. That's Luis, Portman, and you know Connie now, and that's her boyfriend Guy, and that's Goldberg."

When Julie introduced Portman, he grinned at Ali. They locked eyes for a second and then looked away. No one really noticed this so regular Duck jokes started again. Ali laughed every time Averman made a stupid joke about Varsity and she raised a quirky eyebrow when Connie and Guy flirted. Portman had been a bit quiet during the whole conversation. He had talked a little but not as loud and rambunctious as usual. _She was a bit unexpected, _he thought as the bell rang and everyone started to head to their morning classes.

**Yay! Portman is cute, isn't he? So is Fulton. They are the best! Go Bashes! Please review!**


	4. Ramble On

**Yello, dello! Woot! I got 2 reviews! That makes me happy! Thanks to Hiding in the Shadow for the most recent review! Your support is appreciated! Ummm… Disclaimer: No Duckies for me… so sad, right? Right. I don't own Zeppelin. They effing rock though! On to Chappie numero cuatro!**

Chapter 4

The next day, Portman was very distracted. Well… more than usual. He actually tried to pay attention in class today but just couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She seemed really cool. He knew the Ducks would think he liked her like _that_ but he didn't. So he just pretended nothing was up. The Ducks could tease like hell. They could be kind of annoying sometimes. As much as he pretended a little teasing was nothing, he still hated it. It brought back stuff that… well, he didn't want to think about it. He was trying to forget it.

Portman wandered through the hallway lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, something hit his arm with a soft thump.

"Oh, shit!"

He watched as books went everywhere and he knelt down to help pick stuff up. He looked up from the book he was holding and was surprised to be staring Ali Karlon in the face. She looked rather frazzled.

"Here, I got that for you." Portman picked up her newly stacked pile of books.

"Thank you so much! I… sorry I walked into you."

"Oh, that's ok. I wasn't paying attention."

"I am so glad classes are over! I have been getting lost all day. Then in third period I had the wrong books and…"

"And it's just been a really bad day?" Portman finished for her looking sympathetic. He knew the feeling.

"Exactly!"

"It sounds like you need to wind down a little," said Portman.

"Yeah, I guess so. What do you do to wind down? And you are Portman, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. I get the Led out," said Portman nonchalantly.

"Are you serious! So do I! What's your favorite song!" Ali looked really excited now.

Portman grinned at her enthusiasm. "I like 'Stairway' and 'Ramble On'."

"So do I! Do you wanna hang out in a while? You can come and meet my roomie."

"Yeah sure! When were ya thinkin'?"

"Um how about sevenish…? I live in the Birch building. Number209."

"Yeah ok. Can I bring Fult? He's my roomie. You met him today at breakfast."

"Oh yeah. Sure! See ya then!"

"Yeah see ya!"

Portman practically ran to his room.

"Hey, Fult!"

"Hey! What's up? You look happier than usual. What did you do now?." Fulton looked a bit suspicious.

"Absolutely nothing. Do you wanna come hang out with me, Ali, and her roommate at seven?"

"Umm… sorry. I'm kinda busy tonight. I'm going to see... an old friend." Fulton's eyes roamed around the room. He looked rather shifty.

"This friend, their name wouldn't happen to begin with a 'T' and end in 'ammy,' would it?"

"Maybe."

"How ever did I know?" Portman asked with a smirk. Fulton and Tammy Duncan, a former Duck, had been visiting each other a lot since the Ducks had returned from the Goodwill Games. Tammy had quit the Ducks and gone back to figure skating. Fulton talked about her all the time (at least to Portman.) Portman had never met her but the other Ducks had told lots of stories about the Original Ducks. From what he had heard, Portman thought Fult and Tammy were the most unlikely couple in the world but Portman could see it happening. _Man, the Ducks are gonna be surprised when they find out, _he thought as he put a CD on and started his homework.

**Aww! Fulton and Tammy! So… please RnR! Tell me whatcha think! **


	5. With a Little Help from my Friends

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I just started school on Wednesday so I was kinda busy. Um, thanks to Nikki and Hazel Eyes Jade for reviewing! I know I write short chappies but the next one should be longer... Disclaimer: Duckies should be mine but they aren't! Goonies, Knight's Tale, Pirates, and Spaceballs aren't mine either. Oh and erlack and woot are my friend's words.They don't mean anything. Ok… on to Chappie 5! Here comes an OC!**

Chapter 5:

Around 6:50, Portman walked off towards Ali's dorm. He was excited. He was a bit bummed that Fulton couldn't go, though. He arrived at her door surprisingly fast as he had never been in that building before. None of the Ducks lived there so he had never had a reason to be there. He knocked and a rather small girl with dirty-blonde, curls looked up at him. She widened her smiling blue eyes in mock amazement.

"Wow… You make me feel short."

"You are short," Portman grinned at her.

She screwed up her face, trying very hard to look angry.

"Erlack! I am not short, you elephantine landmass!"

Portman attempted to prevent himself from grinning again but was failing dismally.

"Is Ali here?"

"Oh, yeah. Um… come on in."

Portman entered her room and looked around. It was actually a lot like his room. The Bashes had two beds, two desks, two dressers, tons of music posters, a CD player and a stack of CD's that was almost as tall as they were (A/N: Wow that's tall!). Ali and her roommate had the same furniture, a lot of posters (though some were for movies and dancers they liked and admired), CDs, and some girly stuff like jewelry, makeup, and hair stuff on their dressers.

"Hey, Portman!" said Ali with a grin. "I see you have met my roomie, Cecelia. She's the weird one."

Cecelia laughed wickedly with an evil grin on her face.

"So where's Fulton? Ali said you said he was coming, too?" asked Cecelia.

"Oh, um, he was busy tonight."

"Oh, ok." Portman noticed Cecelia looked a little disappointed as she spoke.

"Why? Do you know Fult?"

"Oh, yeah! He's in my chem. class."

"Oh." There was an awkward pause.

"Sooo… what are we gonna do?" Portman asked to break the silence.

"How about watch a movie? I got some good ones here in the closet. Um, we got Goonies, Knight's Tale, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Spaceballs."

"Ooh! Let's watch Goonies! Woot for Goonies!" said a very excitable Cecelia.

"What's Goonies? I've never seen that before."

"Ok. We can watch that. I love this movie."

They all sat down on Ali's bed and began the movie. Portman was strongly reminded of Averman, Goldie, Charlie, and Ken as he watched the crazy Goonie antics of Mouth, Chunk, Mikey, and Data. The girls freaked out and giggled hysterically during the scene with Chunk and the blender and Portman was whacked for laughing at them.

(Approximately 2 hours later…)

"Thanks for coming over."

"Well, thanks for having me. You wanna hang out at my place next time?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at breakfast."

"Yeah, I guess so… See ya!"

"Bye!"

Woot! Adios, mi compadre!" Cecelia added, waving energetically.

"I told you she's weird," said Ali, stifling a giggle.

As Portman walked back to his dorm, he remembered how disappointed Cecelia had sounded when she found out Fulton wasn't coming. He chuckled to himself as he unlocked his door. Fulton was back and had already dozed off. He walked into his room and fell onto his bed without changing and fell asleep.

**Yeah, Cecelia! She is based off me friend, Sarah! Woot for Sarah! Hehehe! Please RnR!**


	6. With a Little Help from my Friends II

**¡Hola! I'm baack! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had a crazy first full week of high school… FRESHIES UNITE! Ok… thanks Sniper Kais for reviewing (giggles and blushes), and to pitaqueen, too! Thanks! Disclaimer: Do I really need to disclaim again? Fine, I don't own them or Kohl's. Please RnR!**

Chapter 6

Ali and Portman hung out so much over the next few months one was hardly without the other. They hung out after classes, in frees, and after practices. Fulton started hanging out with Ali, too. The three were nearly inseparable. They were in on all the Duck pranks including the "Duck" tape wars (**A.N.: Pun so intended**), in which the Ducks raided each others rooms and taped each other's belongings to the ceiling while they were out. They were often joined by Cecelia: she was a very good distraction to whoever they were pranking at the time. They all got into more trouble than the rest of the Ducks combined. Ali and Ce were now considered honorary Ducks since they came to every game and were such good friends with the Bashes.

Portman sighed.

"There's nothing to do."

"Um… d'you wanna go and push random people into the fountains at the mall?" Ali suggested.

"That's how I learned to skate." Fulton grinned at the memory. "Bombay and the original Ducks were teaching me how to skate and I accidentally knocked this lady into a fountain."

"Ha! Really?"

"Yep!"

"Let's get the rest of the Ducks and Ce. Let's go shopping!" Ali did an annoying imitation of a preppy cheerleader.

"Never again."

"Ok, fine."

The Ducks were wreaking havoc throughout the mall. Charlie and Adam were running up the down escalator and being very annoying. Goldie and Averman escaped to the arcade. They had already stolen the movie theater clerk's hot dog. Luis, Ken, Dwayne, and Russ were girl-watching and poor Guy was being dragged through stores by Connie and Julie, who were burying him in stuff they wanted to try on. Portman, Fulton, Ali, and Ce were walking near the fountains, prepared to "accidentally" push people in. A lady had started to scold Fulton about his appearance. He actually found it really amusing, judging by the look on his face. He looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing at her.

"…If you were my son I wouldn't let you out of the house! You look so ratty..." Blah blah blah…

Fulton finally pushed her into the fountain. Unfortunately, a guard was standing close enough to see Fulton's antics to get rid the annoying lady.

"Hey, you! Get over here! Yeah, you! Now!"

Fulton instinctively began to run and the guard began to chase him. Ali and Portman cracked up as the guard was held up by Ce.

"Excuse me, sir! Where is Kohl's? I looked at the map but I couldn't seem to find it." She had but on a weird, high voice and was acting very much like a dumb-blonde.

"It's upstairs. Go up the escalator, take a right, keep going until you see Sam Goody, take a left and you're there," he said in an impatient voice.

"Could you repeat that?"

Ce kept talking to the guard who was getting angrier and angrier. After about ten minutes, Ali was laughing so hard she was crying, Portman had fallen on the floor, laughing insanely, and Fulton was safely hidden away from the guard. The guard finally just gave up and walked away. Ce walked back to Portman and Ali, looking pleased with herself. They congratulated her on her excellent performance and went to find Fulton, who had joined Averman and Goldie in the arcade. Ali poked Portman repeatedly for no reason, saying, "Botha, botha, botha, botha…" (**A.N.: Potter Puppet Pals rock!**) They caught up with Fulton and Ce smiled shylyat him. He grinned back. Ali and Portman exchanged a knowing look.

"So… what are we gonna do now that Fult lost us a boredom alleviator?" asked Portman.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame the fashion-police lady!" said Fulton defensively.

"Haha! I was kidding! Geez!"

"Ce and I are gonna go get our ears pierced! Again! Woot!"

"Ok. We shall go and watch your ears get shish-kabobbed!"

They all walked up to the ear-piercing booth.

"We'll be right here if you faint, Ali!" teased Fulton as she fidgeted.

"Yeah, thanks Fult. Real supportive!"

"It'll be ok. Don't worry," Portman said with his trademark, charming grin.

Was it just Fulton, or did Ali just look dazed. It must've just been nervousness because she closed her eyes as the woman working there put the piercing gun up to her ear.

**Yeah, yeah, I know... that was a cheesy ending, but ok then... It was fun to write though! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Patience

**Hey all! Long time no see… well, I've never seen any of you'se 'cept for Sniper Kais winks but anywho… School is fun but it keeps me from updating! Merr! Disclaimer: I… need… DUCKIES! Sorta… I don't own Guns' N' Roses either. Well, on to chappie 7, I do believe. RnR 'cuz this is an important chappie, k.o.? O.k.!**

Chapter 7:

Ali woke up Monday morning feeling quite at ease. She pulled on her t-shirt and a navy blue hoodie. She almost jumped into her black cargo pants with a silver chain hanging from the belt loops. She packed up her chemistry book and shoved it unceremoniously into her black book-bag, which was covered in patches from her favorite bands. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, humming.

"Someone's in a perky mood." Ali looked back into the room to see Ce watching her. Ali shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I know there is something you're not telling me. I can tell by your smile: it's incriminating." Ce grinned tilted her head dramatically. "Is it a boy or something?"

"No."

Ali had spoken a little too quickly. Ce saw right through her.

"Yup, it's definitely got to do with a boy. Who is it? Is it one of the Ducks? Do I know Mystery-Man?"

Ali sighed. She knew better than to lie to Ce. She knew Ce didn't fall for that crap.

"Ok, fine, I do like someone but I'm not saying who."

"Charlie? No, he's taken. Luis? Not quite your type," Ce rambled to herself, "Not Fult... Adam is too preppy…" Ce paused a moment, then yelled suddenly. "Portman! You like Portman?"

Ali winced. Was she that easy to read?

"Yes," she sighed, defeated, "Don't tell him though! Please?"

"No worries. I won't tell. Boys are so stupid. They don't see what's completely staring them in the face." (**A.N.: No offense meant, boys, but it's true…**)

Ali laughed. "So true. Thanks babe! I gotta go to breakfast. I have an early class today. See ya at dance later! Love you much!" Ali started to walk to the door.

"Wait a sec! Did you take your meds?"

"No I don't want to. I'm starting to feel like I don't really need them. I'm happy here."

"You sure you aren't gonna take 'em? It might be a good idea."

Ali gave another sigh, this one frustrated.

"No, Ce! I don't want to take my happy pills today, ok! God, you sound like my mum. I feel fine. I'll be ok. They're just annoying, alright?" Ali was on the verge of yelling. She hated it when people bothered her about her medication. It got annoying. Her mom did that all the time. "See ya later, k.?" she added on quietly.

"K. Sorry," said Ce a bit defensively.

"It's ok. Bye!" Ali walked out of the dorms and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Pulling her headphones and CD player out of her bag, she pushed the play button. "…take it slow, it'll work itself out fine. All we need is just a little patience…"

**Sorry I write such short chappies… I can't seem to make a chappie longer than 3 pages, can I? Sorry muchachos y muchachas… There should be a longer chappie coming up icluding a flashback and a fulfillment of the genre, if you know what I mean.**


	8. It's the End of the World As We Know IT

**OMG HI! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy so… yeah… here it is! Um… Disclaimer: damn I hate disclaimers but whatever… no Duckies for me. I totally wish I had some though. Um… thanks to my reviewers**

**RedLa: Yes, she is on antidepressants, but they are prescription. She needs them.**

******Em: Love you, babe! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Sniper: Yees, of course the plot thickens dearest! It wouldn't be a review worthy story otherwise! (winks) **

**grumpypirate: Damn right they rock dude! **

Chapter 8:  
Ali was still stressing as she made her way into the cafeteria that morning. She dragged her feet as she walked across the crowded room and flopped down at the Ducks' table, next to Portman. She sunk her head down into her arms and slouched.

"Hey, you look kinda… blah. Are you ok? "

"Merr," Ali mumbled to the table.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh, ok then."

Ali acted that way well into fourth period. She perked up in English though since it was her favorite class. She

really perked up in English during fifth period though since it was her favorite class. She was really frighteningly hyper during lunch. Even Averman was scared out of his mind.

"Gaah! It's a sign of the apocalypse! Ali is more hyper than me! Noo! It's the end of the world as we know it."

"It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine!" Portman starts singing but is drowned out by an over-enthused giggle from Ali.

She went to dance later that evening and was very cheerful and energetic. Ce seems a little worried about her at first but when Ali started cracking her usual jokes she forgot about her nerves.

Later that evening, the Ducks were finishing up in the locker room after an intense practice. Everyone was in a bad mood. No one spoke which was unusual considering Averman and Russ never shut up. Portman was the last to leave the locker room."

"Hey, Portman!" Ali ran up to her best friend. He quietly responded with a tired andirritated growl. She ignored it and kept talking.

"We just had this awesome dance practice and we did all these awesome routines and stuff! It was so cool!..." She just kept talking and Portman felt himself getting annoyed. Soon, he just couldn't take it anymore. He was just too tired.

"Ali!" Portmanroared."Willyou just shut up and leave me alone? Dammit! You're really getting on my nerves!"He turned, shaking his head in exasperation at the shocked and upset expression on her face, and walked off toward his dorm. It hadn't even been that impressive of a speech but Ali felt like someone had slapped her across the face. She ran back to her room sobbing. Even Portman didn't like her anymore. Did anyone?

**Sorry it was so depressing, guys. It will be kinda sad in the story for a little whilebut don't worry! Be happy! **


	9. Don't Cry

**Hey all! I missed you, my dearest reviewers and readers and whatever the hell elseyou are! Sorry I haven't updated in like over a month… Here I am! Soo, Disclaimer: do I really need to say this again? I think not…. **

**Shout outs:**

**Cinnamon Spice: Awww! That's horrible! Don't feel like that all the time! Thanks for wanting to read more but feel better now! OK? Thanks for reviewing though...**

**RedLA: Yeah… bipolar disorder is actually called manic depression as well so bipolar disorder as actually a type of depression. My friend actually has it and is on meds so… yeah… **

**Sniper Kais: Righto, Nick…. You keep pluggin' away, man… hehehe**

Chapter 9:

Portman was no longer steaming anymore and was walking through the hallways to his dorm room, beginning to feel very guilty. He remembered the shocked and hurt look on Ali's face as he had stormed off after practice. He decided to head to his room to cool down a little more before going to apologize. He walked through the strangely quiet and mostly deserted hallways back to his room. He pulled open the door to see Fulton, sitting on his bed, in a very bad mood, throwing the junk around him at the closet door.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, c'mon! I know you better than that. What the hell happened?"

"Ok, fine. I'll tell you. Tammy just called. I had asked her earlier if she wanted to actually go out like on a date and she told me that she would think about it. She just called me back and said she just wants to be friends." Fulton threw a huge book at the wall and the cover fell off. "Shit," he mumbled as he fell backwards onto his pillow. "How 'bout you? You don't look too ecstaticly happyeither."

"I just totally lost it with Ali and I kinda screamed at her and I think I kinda freaked her out."

"Oh, good job. Wow, we are doing real well with the ladies tonight."

"Hey! You know I have temper issues! I was just on a really short fuse right then."

"I know, I know! So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Apologize, I guess. I should probably go see her now."

"Good idea. Watch out though. Girls can be vicious." Fulton grinned a little.

"Will do. I shall leave you to your brooding in peace." Portman grinned back. "See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Portman headed out the door and into the hallway again. He kept running through his mind how he was going to tell her he was sorry but they all sounded too cheesy to him. _Why do I even care if she thinks they're cheesy? She doesn't usually care ifI say anything dumb,does she? And why am I so effing nervous in the first place? It's just Ali._

Portman continued on through the courtyard to her building. He walked up to her door and hesitated before knocking. In that moment of silence, he could hear the sound of sobs coming through the door.

"Ali? Ali, it's Portman. Ali, are you alright in there?"Portman rapped on the door quickly."Hey! Can you hear me? Ali!" Portman began to panic. He pulled out his ID and shoved it into the lock, twisting it around until the lock clicked. Wrenching the door open he saw a nightmare come true.

Ali was lying on the floor, tightly curled up in a ball, shaking madly. Portman approached her quickly and knelt, grabbing her by her forearms to roll her toward him. He felt the blood rush down from his face as he saw a small pocketknife on the floor next to her and felt something drip down her arm onto his hand. She was shaking less and less now.

"No. Ali!" Portman fumbled around trying to think of what to do. He tore off strips of his shirt and wrapped them around her wrists. He grabbed her shoulders and began to gently shake her.

"Ali! Ali, wake up! Please!" Portman feltas thoughhehad just beendoused in cold water as realization swept over him. She wasn't waking up. A solitary tear rolled down his face soon to be followed by many more. Portman was crying but he didn't care. He shakily stood up, pain etched all over his face.

"I can't deal with this again!" he roared, and began to tear up the room. He smashed mirrors and picture frames, knocked over furniture, and simply broke everything he could get his hands on. Suddenly, as he pulled a shelf over he felt something small but heavy hit him square on the top of the head. He fell to the floor, dazed, and pulled himself over to where Ali still lay on the floor and grabbed her hand. He was dimly aware of panicked tears in the background as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sorry it is soooo very depressing guys! Only a little longer til it gets happy again, never fear.**


	10. Hey, Joe

**HI! So sorry that I haven't updated in SOO long! Been very busy with dance and exams… (dies at the thought of exams but is quickly resurrected)…. It was funny, I was so tired my friends thought I was stoned after my last exam and then I went home and slept for 5 hours… WELL…. Here we go…. Disclaimer: Ducks? I own no ducks! I own stuff but no Ducks…. or Mini Me… or _James and the Giant Peach_…. god I hated that book… no offense to Dahl but I really hated that book… Anyway… ON TO CHAPTER TEN!**

**Shout outs:**

**Sniper Kais: Thanks for that, Nick. Real confidence booster, you are.**

**B: Yeup... hence the title... hehe thanks!**

**firexelement: Thanks... I like being different... It's one of my talents...**

**Kate: Here you go... Portman _is_ a Major Babe!**

**Tris-WannaBe: Thank you ever so much my dearest republican! We really aughta start that club at school soon...**

**leytonunit930: Thanks, Lauren! Love you much! See ya Monday!**

**er: Thanks for reviewing like a good little person (winks)... read on!**

**BrokenAngel1753: Thanks for reviewing! Of course! I would never end an entire story with a cliffy...I imagine it to be one of those really sharp edged metal pictureframes... that would hurta lotI reckon...**

Chapter 10

Beep. Beep. Beep. A raw ache surged through Portman's entire body. He slowly opened his eyes to a generally small white room with wooden chairs with dull blue cushions. He slowly became aware of the gauze wrapped around his hands, the clamp on his index finger, and the IV in the crook of his right arm. He slowly reached up to the top of his head and felt the stitches hidden under his hair. As the horrifying events of the night before rushed back to him, hebecame immersed in complete panic. Where was Ali? Was she alright? Was she even alive? The thought that she could be gone was almost too much. He had already lost what had been the most important thing to him and he couldn't bear to lose her, too. He grudgingly recalled the painful day he had been trying to forget about for five years.

Twelve year old Dean Portman sat at the scrubbed kitchen table. He was finishing up chapter five of _James and the Giant Peach_. His curly haired head drooped forward slightly but he blinked and shook his head and tried to regain some form of concentration._ Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. Honestly, who cares about some kid and his paper bag of whatever-it-is, running around some dumpy old shack? Who cares if his aunts were mean to him? Spiker and Sponge? Now those are some weird-ass, stoner names._

It wasMay of his fifth grade year and Dean couldn't wait for summer. He hated school especially his classmates. He only had a few close friends from hockey and only one of them was in his grade. He hated being stuck in the fifth grade. He was twelve for God's sake! The other kids seemed to think he was just astupid bully. At least they didn't say it to his face. It wasn't his fault his mother started him in kindergarten a year late. He wasn't stupid; he just didn't try very hard.

He heard the garage door rumble open and a door slam.

"Hey, Joe!" he yelled as his older brother walked in and threw his school hoody onto a family room chair.

"Hey! What's up, little man?"

"Nothing. Just homework and stuff."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. You ok, Joe?" Dean looked concernedly up at his older brother who seemed a lot less enthusiastic than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Joe smiled weakly. Dean grinned. The two brothers looked almost exactly alike but they were like poles on a magnet. Joe was the shy, quiet scholar and Dean was the sarcastic and energetic jock. Despite their differences they were very close. Dean practically idolized Joe and followed him around all the time. Joe didn't care; he loved his little brother's company and admiration. Joe's friends had taken to calling Dean Joe's Mini Me.

"Ok. See ya later."

"Later, kid."

Joe headed up the stairs to his bedroom on the second floor, dragging his feet. He didn't come down when his mom called him down to dinner an hour later.

"Dean, go get Joe please."

"Ok. Sure."

Dean climbed up the stairs, two at a time. He rapped on Joe's door loudly, yelling, "Joe, hurry up! Time for dinner. Joe?"

Dean pushed open the door slowly. Joe was lying in his bed on his side, shaking.

"Joe, you ok, man? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I got a fever or something."

"Joe, don't lie to me. You and I both know you suck at lying."

"It's just something some guys said at school. I'm fine. Go ahead and eat. Just tell Mom I'm sleeping."

"Oh, ok. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Bye."

Dean smiled at his brother and closed the door and ambled back downstairs.

Dean awoke the next day with a feeling of dread. He hated Wednesdays. Today, he had English class with Mr. Rinlor, whom he hated with a passion. The feeling was visibly mutual.

"Joe, c'mon! We are gonna be late again!" Dean sprinted down the hall to Joe's room. He shoved open the door. It took him almost two minutes to register what was in front of him. "No!" Dean whispered as he stopped dead in horror.

Joe was lying curled up on the floor, covered in his own blood. His once white t-shirt was now splattered with large dark rust colored spots. Dean slowly and jerkily walked over to his brother and knelt slowly beside him. Joe's normally tanned face was now grey and pale. His forearms were slashed in several places. Joe's pocketknife was open on the floor beside him. Dean felt his eyes begin to water. He sank to the floor and hugged his brother to him and the dam broke. He simply clutched to his best friend and couldn't let go. Hours later, Mr. Thomas Portman came home from work. He walked upstairs to find Joe's room almost completely demolished; and Joe lifeless on the floor; and Dean huddled in a corner of the room, his eyes red-brimmed and despairing.

"Mr. Dean Portman?"

Dean looked up. A friendly looking middle-aged man was standing just inside the door of the hospital room.

"Yessir?"

"I'm Dr. Benson. You're finally awake! You've been unconscious for almost fifteen hours! You received quitethe heavy blow to the head."

"Where's Ali? Is she alright?" Portman demanded quickly, hisface etchedwith worry.

Dr. Benson smiled. "She's quite alright. It was most fortunate that Miss Moreau and Miss Dilana were next door. You and Miss Karlon gave them quite a scare."

"Connie and Ce were there?"

"Yes and it was lucky they were, too. Miss Moreau made the emergency call that saved Miss Karlon and yourself."

"But what about Ali? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's alright, Mr. Portman. You will be able to see her in a few hours. You both need to rest now though. I understand you just woke up but I need you to tell me what happened. Miss Karlon already told me her side of the story."

Dean winced. He should've known this would be coming. He stared at the end of the bed and explained how Ali had been acting oddly the day before and how they had argued. He explained his brother's death as and how he had stopped going to a counselor because he just had wanted to forget about it. He simply spilled everything out to Dr. Benson. When he finished, they sat in silence for a minute and Dean continued to stare fixedly at the foot of his bed.

Dr. Benson looked sympathetically at him. "Thank you for telling me that. Go ahead and rest. Your parents will be here soon. I will be in to check on you soon." Dean opened his mouth to protest but the doctor said as he left, "And yes you will be able to see Ali and your friends and family when you wake up." Dean smiled, reassured,and scooted back down under the sheets and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Yay! Go, Dr. Benson! Wow, that was like my longest chapter ever! Please, tell me whatcha think! RnR! **


	11. You're My Best Friend

**Hello, lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a zillion years… ish… but eh, here's the next chapter to Unexpected… Ellen said I was not allowed to leave it sad-ish so here you go, kids! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Disney should provide me with a Portman clone since I can't own him…**

Chapter 11

Les Averman was sitting on a rather uncomfortable couch. Not only was it uncomfortable but it was crammed with 6 teenagers when it was supposed to hold three; and said couch was also in the waiting room of a hospital where the six teens and eight of their friends nervously waited for news of Dean Portman and Ali Karlon.

Averman attempted to shift around in his seat but it was impossible to move an inch as he was firmly stuck between Julie and Goldberg. He therefore decided to just tough it out and ignore is discomfort by thinking of the situation of his teammate and friend. How had this happened? Ali had definitely been acting strangely the day before, but she had seemed perfectly happy and cheery. It was a good thing Portman had gotten there but what had happened to him? Why did he just blow up like Connie said he had?

Averman's unusually sobering thoughts where interrupted by the shrill demand, "Where the hell is my son?"

A crowd of people entered the waiting room. One was a tall, dark haired man who was undoubtedly Dean's father. He had his arm around the shoulders of a short woman who like she was about to explode with worry and wrath.

"Where is my boy? I want to know immediately!"

"Angela, calm down. Dr. Benson has been trying to tell us something."

"Thank you, Mr. Portman. I was just in to check on your son. He is awake. He discussed with me the circumstances and we are sure that he will be quite fine."

"What about Ali?" asked Mrs. Karlon, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"She is doing much better. She lost a lot of blood but she woke up approximately an hour before Dean did."

All of the teens were beaming as they heard the doctor's news.

"So, we can see them soon right?" Ce asked, as she rubbed at her eyes that were still a bit red from crying. Fulton squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The doctor smiled kindly. "Of course. However, Dean wished to see Ali as soon as was possible. Of course, their parents," he added, nodding to the Portmans and the Karlons, "will see them first. You all may see Dean and Ali afterwards."

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean looked up from the automotive magazine he had been reading after his nap to see his mother and father standing in the doorway of his room. His mother nearly ran through the room to sit on the hospital bed, crying as she came. Dean sat in bed looking and feeling quite alarmed as his mother hugged and cried on him. His father grinned as Dean gave his mother a rather awkward one armed hug and a cautious "Hi, Mom." Dean's father walked toward one of the chairs next to Dean's bed.

"Angie, calm down, he's fine. I think you're scaring him."

Mrs. Portman took a deep breath as she sat down on a second chair. "Sorry, honey. I was just so worried, with what happened I knew you'd be thinking of your brother and things."

Dean half smiled at his mother. "I'm okay. I was thinking about him but I was more worried about Ali. Did Dr. Benson say exactly when I could see her? I need to talk to her about some things."

"Dr. Benson said soon after we saw you, you would be able to see her."

Dean smiled. Mr. Portman smirked at him.

"So Ali Karlon, huh?" said Dean's father. "Is she pretty?"

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned. His dad always knew how to lighten the mood (and calm his extremely excitable mother down.)

"Yeah."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Thanks, Dad," said Dean as his father wheeled him up to the door to Ali's room. (Dr. Benson had said it was fine if he got changed because he had absolutely refused to be seen in public in a purple polka-dotted hospital gown.)

"No problem, Dean. Talk your heart out."

Dean gave his dad a quick smile and asked him to tell the Ducks where he was. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come on in."

Dean opened the door and wheeled himself inside. Ali was sitting on the side of her bed, fiddling with the bandages wrapped around her wrists. She was wearing her pajamas.

"I figured I should change. I didn't want to be seen in public wearing a—"

"—a purple polka-dotted hospital gown? Nah, me neither."

"Actually, mine had pink hearts," she said with a wince.

Dean gave a quick laugh. He wheeled himself up to the bed so he was in front of her, his smile turning into a look of confused contemplation. He looked at her slowly.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Um, well," she bit her lip and looked back sheepishly. "Did I ever tell you that I have manic depression?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hm. No, I don't ever recall being told about this. Please continue."

"Yeah, okay. Well, I was diagnosed a few years ago when I started just having these crazy highs and lows. Mom got all worried and took me to the doctor and I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I'm on meds, I just didn't take themfor likeaweek. So yeah, that's my story for Reader's Digest this week. Do you hate me for not telling you?"

"No, I just wish you told me earlier. Then I wouldn't have blown up at you."

Ali nodded and looked at her knees. "Now, what's confusing to me is how did you end up in the hospital, too? I know you got knocked upside the head but how did this happen?"

"Oh, well, uh," Dean began just as sheepishly. "See I have a bit of an issue thing, too. See whenever I get really upset or pissed about something I tend to hit stuff. I kind of demolished your room when you didn't wake up. Something heavy whacked me in the head and I was out cold."

Dean paused and took a deep breath."Last time something like this happened was when my brother killed himself five years ago. I found him, too. All those memories just came back, you know? It was awful. I was terrified. You couldn't just—" Dean trailed off and closed his eyes.

Ali felt tears come to her own eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I understand. I'm so sorry."

They both were silent for a moment. Suddenly, Deanpulled himself out of thewheelchair and sat on Ali's bed.

"Ali? Last night I think did have one good outcome."

"Really? Now what was that?"

"I realized how much I really care about you. I was scared to death that you wouldn't make it. I had no idea what to do. And," Dean paused and looked straight at her. "I can't even say how much I care about you."

Ali bit her lip andsmiled. "Mind showing me then?"

"Sure," Dean grinned as he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Can we go see them now?"

"Jesus, guys, impatient much?"

"You know it."

"Okay, kids. Dean is up visiting Ali. You can probably head up there now."

"Thanks, Mr. Portman."

All the kids walked up the hallway. Ce, Fulton, and Averman were in the lead.

"Should we knock?" asked Ce.

"Nah, when do we ever knock?" said Fulton.

Averman grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pushed in the door. Fulton, Ce, Averman, Luis, and Julie stuck their heads in the door. Suddenly, five pairs of eyebrows were in grave danger of being separated from five foreheads. They ducked **(AN: Oh the puns…)** back through the door and shut it quickly and quietly. They leaned their backs to the door and took a deep breath.

"What's up?" asked Connie.

"Oh nothing. We just walked in on them playing a little tonsil hockey," said Luis.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Damn right," added Averman. "Who would've thought. I never knew hospital patients were allowed to wear PJs. What happened to those hospital gowns?"

The other Ducks all turned to look at him with various degrees of exacerbation on their faces.

"What?"

THE END!

**AWWWW! How cute and cliché was that? Please RnR! And also, friends, I updated so you all must therefore update as well... That means you, Ell... Woah, I'm such a trend-setter...**


End file.
